smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Premiere
It Episode 4 for Endless Possible Shorts Where Izuru is trying getting to the Red Carpet Premiere for Detective Pikachu Script We see Endless in his room of his apartment working on short Endless: Ok time to make a Episode for the season Premiere of Project Us- Izuru rush at him and grabs him Endless: Izuru remember I’m not a shuriken Izuru: NO TIME! Izuru rush out of the room and everything stops to a crawl as Izuru burst out of the door and causing (after time returns to normal) a Sonic Boom Endless: Izuru What are you doing! Izuru continues to rush and see traffic Izuru: Not letting this stopping me! Endless: Izuru! Izuru rush through the cars knocking them to the side and suspending them in the air Endless: Um Izuru Try to keep the soon to be damage to almost nothing! Izuru: I gonna be LATE! SO SCREW HUMAN DECENCY! Izuru jumps through the air before landing through Sunny’s house and bounce off the ruble from the damage to quickly get out through the door and Endless got hit by one of the ruble Endless: You know Izuru they gonna burn us at the stake if you keep this up Izuru: Shut The fuck UP! Endless: Kidding can’t someone stop him um Creator We zoom out to see The Creator extremely Slowly (from Izuru Speed making everything Slower) with Worry Endless: Shit! Izuru: That Be me If we don’t make it to it Endless: Also Izuru can you take it sl- Izuru rush up a building and drags Endless who damaging the side of the building Izuru: I know! The movie gonna be great Izuru rush across multiple buildings through the air Endless: What it must be May 9th or 10th Izuru: Yep! Izuru rush through a office with Crash in it Izuru: Might as well give a little notice Izuru quickly writes a note and attach a sticky note with the note on it on Crash with “Sorry about this.” Endless: Really Izuru: Yeah I had to find a pen to write sorry for taking too long Endless facepalm but before he could do that Izuru rush to a door and the doors was launch off it hinges and past through a few people Izuru: Ok so we go to the left and in thirty miles before taking a left Endless: IZURU WATCH THE ROAD! Izuru: What? The two hit through multiple buildings and we see multiple people such as Todd,Jaune,Tako,Bowser Jr.And Link Endless: Sorry Izuru: And a little detour Endless: Wait What?: Izuru burst through a house who it belong to Scott And Izuru destroys paintings,guitars, And Scott Video Games and grab a pen and writes on him and when we zoom out it shows multiple insults and jokes Izuru: And the finishing touch! Izuru sucker punch Scott Endless: That did nothing Izuru: In a bit that will change Endless: Also Izuru could you take a chill pill Izuru: Not until after we go to the movies to see Detective Pikachu! Endless: Izu– Izuru rush and launch himself out of the house and take a turn and see Sonic moving at regular speed (for normal humans not his usual speed) Sonic: T-T-H-H-H-E F-F-F-F-F-U-U-U-U-C-C-C-C-C-K-K Izuru pass him while waving at him Endless: Help! Izuru rush out of Florida Endless: How Long until we get to Hollywood Izuru: Well Hollywood is on the other part of the map for the US so… Endless: Fuck… The two reach Georgia Izuru: Ok let go faster! Izuru quickly go through the city knocking almost all of the buildings and cars before leaving Endless: We gonna be on the state's most wanted! Izuru: Hold On Endless: Well you grabbing me by the arm! Izuru jumps Endless: What this for Izuru: To avoid Alabama I hate the state in fact I had plans to use the Death Star to remove slash destroy it Endless: WHAT?! Izuru: I said had. Endless: When this is done I gonna have to send you to t- The two hits the ground with Endless head first before rushing to continue the journey Izuru: Ok Endless because of your whining I’ll go with the urban path Endless: At Least we might have a chance of not have our eyes shot with blood Izuru rush through the state of Mississippi to Louisiana Endless: Ok how long before this trip is done Izuru: About 10 Minutes Endless: Ok Izuru: That too long entering Quicksilver! Endless: No don’t you remember the money we had to pay off from property damage Izuru hair turns white burst through the states and causing a huge sonic boom about to effect the land and in turn going from Louisiana to Texas to New Mexico to Arizona to California and to L.A. in 10^-44 Second before entering the movie theaters with a red carpet and Izuru hair turns back to black and time resumes Izuru: Ok let get to our seats Endless: Fine Izuru I not helping you get out of the debt for the damages Izuru: Stop being a burner downer Endless: I’m not. I’m saying what is called reality Izuru: The Movie is gonna Premire Soon!! Izuru grabs Endless and rush to the movie A few Hours Later The two get out of the movie theaters Izuru: THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE OF THIS YEAR! Thanos: AM I A JOKE TO YOU! Izuru: Well Your Plot holes are now go back to be the messages on Opinions for the Users Endless: Ok after that it was pretty good so how are we going home Izuru: I slightly tired from trip here so a airplane Endless: Sure hopefully you didn’t screw the pooch on the towns hopefully I use that right Meanwhile (And Earlier) Multiple Sonic Booms go off damaging the states with Texas having half of their state destroyed,Mississippi having ⅗ of the state destroyed from Izuru landing and a huge Crater in Georgia from jumping,Louisiana having a huge dust storm,and said wind knock over tons of buildings and cause a few states crashing into others causing even more damage,Arizona is in half along with New Mexico,And Florida having ⅞ of destroyed and in Pensacola Time Resume Cars goes to the side damaging even more building after they are on the ground Sonic: Ok What is happening Sonic sees a person going through the air with a blood curdling scream Scott: AHHH! Sonic: The Hell? We cut to Crash who is on the wall from a huge gust of wind Crash: What The Hell When the wind stops Crash drop to the ground drops unconscious We cut to Sunny who got crushed by a piece of ruble (don’t worry cause) a millisecond later the ruble flys off from the wind and for the others a rock hits Frida goggles,Buckaroo falls to the wall and gone through the wall,And Azaz And AsphaltianOof leave through the ceiling on the coach and it didn’t even phase them We cut back to Sonic Sonic: This is terrible Creator can you heal this place and others possibly Creator: Sure give me a bit the wind cause me to fall over and be injured give me a bit my Regeneration will heal me Sonic: Ok I going home and listening to my franchise music (singing while whispering) In His World Where one is all. We cut back to Izuru and Endless Izuru: Let Go the airport and see if we can get a ticket on the plane Endless: (Sarcastic) “Why Not” Izuru runs away and Endless walks and the episode ends Trivia Category:Pages with section is currently under construction Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Todd Episodes Category:Jaune Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Link Episodes Category:Scott Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:From 2019 Category:Promotional Episodes Category:Endless Possible Shorts